


Heat

by KinkyIfYoureNasty



Series: The Wish Association [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Bestiality, Other, The Wish Association, Wish Fulfillment, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyIfYoureNasty/pseuds/KinkyIfYoureNasty
Summary: Dear Quinn,Because of a clerical error, your wish was lost in the system. Please accept our sincerest apologies and we hope you enjoy your new puppy.Signed,The Wish Association
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Other(s)
Series: The Wish Association [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975219
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> This may end up being a multi-fandom series about wish fulfillment. Any comments and suggestions are welcome. You can contact me directly on Twitter @thesmutastic

Quinn woke with a startle. Her blonde hair soaked, clinging to her face as sweat laid on her flush skin. She had just had the weirdest dream where she was at a park somewhere surrounded by dogs. She was running along the grass and rolling around with them. It seems the exertion from the dream has reached reality. She feels like she can’t catch her breath. 

Looking at her bedside table she saw it was just 6 am. Deciding she has time before her day starts she closes her eyes and tries to calm her breathing. Hoping she can get more sleep but she’s assaulted with images of more dogs. Mostly larger breeds like the Great Dane, Doberman, and Mastiff. When her sister went away to college she had begged her parents for one to have as a companion but they never gave in. She soon became too busy with the cheerleading and she forgot all about wanting a dog. 

Quinn found herself too warm to really get any rest. Pulling the covers back she decided to go for her morning jog. Heading for the closet she found an odd note sitting on her desks that she quickly dismissed as she prepared for her run. 

_Dear Quinn,_

_Because of a clerical error, your wish was lost in the system. Please accept our sincerest apologies and we hope you enjoy your new puppy._

_S_ _igned,_ _The Wish Association_

Cheerleading might have ended with high school but she liked to keep herself in shape. Too hot for her normal leggings, Quinn wore some loose-fitting basketball shorts and a loose t-shirt for her run. She has a route she likes to stick to most days. It’s a bit hidden behind some trees and bushes. 

Quinn expected the early morning breeze to cool her down a bit but that’s not the case. If anything she feels worse. Her body temperature seems to be stuck on broil, her nipples have hardened and are rubbing against the sports bra she’s wearing. Sweat drips down her face, getting in her eyes causing them to burn. Standing on the side of the path trying to clear her vision, she hears some rustling in the bushes. 

“Who’s there?” she calls out. 

There’s no answer. She luckily finds a dry patch of her shirt that she can scan for the cause of the noise. A dog walks out of the bushes, sniffing at the air. It’s a big dog, an Alaskan Malamute. It’s almost as tall as she is, with white fur. It heads straight towards her. She notices the collar around its neck and thinks it must be a family pet that’s gotten loose. With her guard now down, she holds out her hand for the dog to sniff. It licks at her palm causing a tingle to shoot down her body.

Squatting down to get face to face with the dog she notices he’s a male dog. “Hi, buddy. How’d you get out here?” she questions. “Who do you belong to?” He responds by moving closer and giving Quinn a better sniff as she lays her hand upon his back. She runs her fingers through his fuzzy fur, causing his tail to wag wildly. She notices his collar has a tag with the name Valentine.

“Valentine, hmm? Such a handsome name for a handsome boy.”

Valentine pants heavily as he moves around Quinn, licking anywhere he can reach. Her face, back, and sides. He then leans down to lick her legs. The feel of his rough tongue on her heated skin sends chills up her body straight to her core. He can smell a sweet aroma coming from Quinn that he wants. He needs it. His instincts take over. Taking advantage of Quinn’s squatted position, he licks her neck and nudges her forward. 

On the side of the walk-path shrouded by the canopy of trees, Quinn is now on her hands and knees with a dog sniffing and licking her upturned covered ass. She’s frozen in place. She can feel her nipples tightening with each stroke of his tongue and what she thought was sweat between her legs she now knows is something else. 

“Mmmm.”

She can’t stop the soft moans from falling from her lips. She’s been soaked since waking up. This is what her body wants, but not quite. It wants more. His tongue is driving her crazy through her shorts and all she wants is to pull them down so she can have direct contact. 

Valentine must have had the same thought. He’s now pulling at her shorts. He gets a good hold of them then yanks them back causing Quinn to jerk backward scrapping her hands against the asphalt. He gets them halfway down before giving up and diving back into her sweet-smelling pussy.

At first contact, Quinn has to bite down on her lip to keep from moaning too loud. Her eyes have rolled back in her head and her pussy is clinching on Valentine’s tongue every time it slightly enters her wet hole. His tongue drags across her throbbing clit as it pokes out of its hiding place. She’s getting close to probably the best orgasm of her life. Every time Valentine’s tongue leaves her pussy she thrust her ass back begging for more. 

“Please. Please.” She whispers between panting. Somewhere deep in her mind, she knows this is wrong but she can’t bring herself to care. All she wants is a relief, and Valentine is going to give it to her. Sensing his bitch is ready to be bred, Valentine moves back preparing to mount her. His front legs come over Quinn’s back laying against her shoulders pulling her towards him. She eagerly spreads her legs knowing what’s to come. 

She can feel him moving behind her. His dick jabs her ass the first thrust. She lowers her body. She’s now down on her elbows using her shirt as protection against the hard asphalt. The second thrust hits her clit. “Oh, God.” 

The third time’s the charm. Valentine hits his mark, sinking 2 inches of his hot red dick into her soaked pussy. She stills at the sensation. Her pussy spasming in a small orgasm. Valentine begins wildly thrusting his hips. He hasn’t reached his full length yet and Quinn’s pussy is already clenching tightly around him. With every thrust forward, Quinn thrust her ass back. His fur is rubbing against her bareback. He’s heavy but she needs this. Something inside her yearns for his doggy dick, and he wants to give it what it needs. 

She now has all 7 inches of his dick thrusting inside her pussy. Between Valentine’s panting and Quinn moans that have gotten louder and louder as they fuck, she can hear the unmistakable sound of flesh meeting flesh. He’s stretching her so well, and the head of his dick is kissing her cervix with every thrust. She wants more. She feels his knot jabbing against her pussy entrance every time he thrust forward. She’s too tight for it to enter so it rubs against her clit causes unmeasurable amounts of pleasure. She can feel another orgasm approaching. She wants to come with his knot stuffed inside her. She’s thrusting her hips back as hard as she can. Every backward thrust she feels the knot slipping in more and more. 

Valentine is also approaching his climax, but he needs to get his knot inside fully to lock his bitch in. His movements are short quick jabs now. Trying to stuff his knot inside his new bitch. After a particularly hard thrust from both Valentine and Quinn, his knot finally slips in.

“Yessssss” Quinn hisses as she falls into another orgasm. She feels Valentine come jet inside her and his knot throbbing against her walls, stretching her orgasm further. Her arms have turned to jelly. No longer able to hold herself up she’s laying on the side of the pathway with her face against the cool ground and a dog draped over her back protectively. If she were paying attention she might have seen Valentine's owner standing in the bushes. 


End file.
